


Infirmary

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Depression, Hair Loss, Hospitals, Inpatient facilities, M/M, Nicole Dollanganger Sonfic, Pain, Physician Assisted Suicide, Sequel, Songfic, Terminal Illnesses, day by day, syringes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: Like to keep me so sickJust to mend me a little bitLips of sewageYou know that I've gone septic





	Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was requested, so here it is! I would like to say a special thank you to to everyone that requested this and left kudos. You have no idea what that means. I wanted to cry I was so happy that my stories were enjoyed. As dark as they get, I'm trying to make this happier. -Minx

I roll over, careful not to crush the cold, thin body next to me. I rub against him, hoping to offer some warmth. I wrap my arms around him. He was warm, as if he had a fever. He shivers. I hear soft whispers. I don't want to get up. 

 _Like_ _to_ _keep_ _me_ _so_ _sick_

 _Just_ _to_ _mend_ _me_ _a_ _little_ _bit_

 _Lips_ _of_ _sewage_

 _You_ _know_ _that_ _I've_ _gone_ _septic_

I step out of the car, helping Yuri walk. I wrap my hands around his waist, if he falls he could break a bone. He doesn't really feel steady. He whimpers. By the time we're in the doctor's he's moaning in pain. 

 _And_ _I_ , _don't_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _better_

 _No_ I, _just_ _want to_ _be_ _in_ _your_ _arms_

Yuri trembled in my arms. I whisper soft comforts to him as he sobs. I'm hoping the doctor doesn't see this. Yuri doesn't break down in front of people. He didn't even cry when a guy made fun of him for being bald

 _Keep_ _me_ _in_ _a_ _hospital_ _bed_

 _Sigh_ _over_ _me_ , _my_ _angel_ _of_ _death_  

 _Hook_ _me_ _up_ , _to_ _machines_  

 _Have_ _them_ _all_ , _breathe for_ _me_

Yuri lies weakly in the bed. He's not fighting anything. He's too tired to rip out the tubes or pull off the mask. He's too weak. He doesn't want to fight anymore. He's given up.

_Drift in saline highs_

_Cold and sterilized_

_Wrapped in wet white sheets_

_Pale and shivering_

The next time I see Yuri, he's woozy and weak. He's screaming at the nurses for something I don't understand. Yuri and I, we live in different worlds now. He shivers and moans at night, before I leave. That was the time I realized that when Yuri was admitted to the Angels of Silent Mercy, an inpatient facility, he was never leaving. 

_And my, head is getting heavy_

_No I, just want to be in your arms_

Yuri was now, laying in his bed. He didn't speak, wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk. He just looks out the window. He only responds to my voice. It doesn't matter what I say. He just needs to hear me. 

_Keep me in, a hospital bed._

_Sigh over me, my angel of death_

_Keep me weak, keep me dependent on you_

_Keep me meek, keep me needing you_

It's finally that dreaded day. I hold his hand for the last hour. I sang, I talked, I tried to keep him aware. He whimpers in pain. I hold him as the needle pricks his skin. And then he's gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:21-Century-Psyco  
> Instagram: miss_mina_minx  
> Twitter:@oh_so_munch
> 
> Information and art for stories will be posted there.


End file.
